Several known social media applications are available for sharing of content (e.g., image content, audio content, textual content) through, for example, the Internet. A user of one of these known social media applications can share content via the social media application with another user of the social media application. A user sharing content using the social media application can be referred to as a sharer, and a user consuming content using the social media application can be referred to as a consumer. Because the volume of the content shared via the social media application by the sharer can be relatively large and/or diverse, sifting through the content to pick and choose content that would be of interest to the consumer can be unpleasant and/or time-consuming for the consumer. The sifting may be undesirable because, for example, large portions of the content shared by the sharer through the social media application may not be relevant to the consumer or duplicative of other content already consumed by the consumer. Thus, a need exists for systems, methods, and apparatus to address the shortfalls of present technology and to provide other new and innovative features.